


HoDT - Careen

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Padawan Dooku tries to cheat his way out of doing his chores.
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 9





	HoDT - Careen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Disney's Fantasia "The Apprentice".

**106**

**Careen**

"I know what I am doing," argued a young Dooku. He flicked his Padawan braid back over his ear as he tapped several keys on his datapad. The device was connected to a training droid. "Once I'm finished reprogramming these droids, we can sneak out and head for the bazaar and our chores will be done for us."

"I don't know, Yan," replied a young girl that was probably no older than him. Her concerned blue eyes met his as he finished up with the task. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Dooku threw her a confident grin and closed the paneling on the last droid. "Besides, Jo, they are only going to be sorting and cleaning the equipment."

He flipped the switches on all the droids with a flick of the Force. Together the two Padawans watched as his cleverness began doing their chores as if the machines were meant to do them all along.

"See? Nothing to it," Dooku took Jocasta gently by the wrist and started to lead her out of the training salon. They had only gotten a few dozen feet when they heard a loud bang and crash from the salon. They and several other Jedi paused at the noise and he and Jocasta looked at each other with worry.

"Oh no..." Together they ran back just in time to see one droid careen wildly into another, dropping the equipment it had been carrying. Another droid was trying to carry off another training droid in which that one perceived it's carrier a threat and was firing it's low-powered blaster cannons at it. "Stop you stupid droids!"

"Yan, don't!" Jocasta cried when he rushed in to pry the two droids apart. She hurried to his side when one of the machines grabbed and held on to him and tried to free him without hurting him. There was the smell of smoke and the Padawans looked up to see a pile of dueling equipment on fire after a droid had fired into it repeatedly.

"We need to get out of here!" choked Dooku.

"Go no where, you shall not, Padawan." There was a flash of a green lightsaber bouncing around the room and before Dooku could fall to his knees coughing and rubbing at his neck, the chaos of the haywire training droids ended with the machines severed where they had stood. Jocasta was at his side as he sat up to stare in the disappointed face of his master.

"Master." Dooku swallowed. He was in a lot of trouble and they both knew it. "I can explain..."

"Explain you need not," began the small master. Yoda leaned on his cane and gestured with a clawed hand at the mess. "Delegate your chores you attempted to do. Instead, create more for you and Padawan Nu. Clean this chamber you will and this time properly you shall. Discuss your cleverness later we will."

Dooku hung his head. "Yes, my master." When Yoda did not leave, the two Padawans knew he would see to it that they did do their chores this time.

As Dooku began to pick up pieces of destroyed equipment, Jocasta came over and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for trying."

He blushed and gave her a sheepish smile.


End file.
